


A Spider's Strengths

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Post Game, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Peter and Miles work to find out what his powers are.





	A Spider's Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look I've written more of these two cause no one else will and I want more of them ._. 
> 
> but anyway, i hope i'm getting both of their characters down. cause i know they're very similar with a few key differences. 
> 
> and i love the hero worship Miles has for Peter. don't worry, he'll probably eventually get over it, but for now, nah. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy lol

“So uh,” Miles begins, stretching his arms out as Peter leads them into a more hidden lot area. Tall buildings surround the lot, a worm fence at one side blocking the view from a main street. “How do you do the uh… the thwip thwip thing.” He looks down at his wrists, wondering if he'd missed anything about them since the bite. 

It's been about a week since Miles had told Peter about the weird changes in his body, and the older man finally has time to help him with everything. He's accidentally bent three door knobs, has thrown four doors off of their hinges, and left about ten holes in the pavement of both the streets and sidewalks. If JJJ wasn't already calling him a menace to society, Miles would be incredibly surprised. Then again, he hasn't actually gone out as a superhero so that would be kinda hard to do. 

“‘The thwip thwip thing’?” Peter repeats, chuckling with amusement. Miles grins sheepishly, realizing how dumb that actually sounded. “Are you talking about shooting webs?” 

“Yeah, that,” Miles said quickly with a nod. He then holds a wrist up, pointing at his veins. “Do the webs develop later? Or did different spiders give us different powers? Cause I can't seem to make any-” 

“Miles,” Peter said and Miles shuts his mouth. “I didn't get the power to shoot webs from my spider bite.” 

Miles blinks once, and then twice. “But then how do you-?” 

“With these,” Peter holds up a pair of strange bracelets he currently holds before Miles. Miles’s eyes widen and he looks at them more closely before Peter releases them, causing him to quickly fumble to catch them. “I call them webshooters.”

“Woah,” Miles said as he holds the small devices, turning them over in his hands. He then looks up at Peter with a grin, eyes sparkling. “You made these?” 

Peter smiles in return, feeling his heart warm at the almost childish admiration in Miles’s eyes. It was a bit odd, but he also keeps remembering that Spider-Man had been Miles’s lifetime Superhero who he'd looked up to. He would do anything to keep that spark alive. 

“That I did,” Peter replied, and he holds up his own hands to show off the original shooters. “How else would I get around to fight crime?” He then points to the ones Miles holds, which had been made to roughly be be the kid’s wrist size. “And those, are now yours. Keep them with you at all times.” 

Miles’s eyes widen even further and his mouth drops open. “R- really?” he asked excitedly. 

“Yup,” Peter answered with a wink. Miles grins down at the webshooters, hardly able to believe all that's happened this past week. First he'd gotten bitten by a spider- not the best of the events- then he'd started getting ridiculously strong, and now Spider-Man was giving him webshooters and was about to train him to use his powers. Could things get better?? 

“Here, this is how you put them on,” Peter said, breaking Miles from his thoughts. He grabs one of the webshooters, slipping it into place on the kid's wrist. “See this button?” he points at the button in the palm of Miles’s hand and waits for the kid to nod. “Use your two middle fingers, like this-” he bends his own middle and ring finger for emphasis- “and add pressure.” Miles holds his hand up, bending said fingers down onto the thin, hardly noticeable button. “Now aim aaaaannndd…” 

There's the sound of a thwip and a web shoots from Miles’s wrist. His eyes widen even further if possible as the web sticks to a nearby wall. He turns his grin on Peter, hopping up and down on the balls of his feet. “Okay, great!” Peter said and he can't stop his own lips from turning to a large grin. The kid was infectious. “Now remember, you don't have an unlimited supply of web fluid. Once you've run out you'll have to wait for me to make more.” 

Miles nods, and then looks at the web, momentarily losing his grin as his lips pressed together. “Uh…” he points at the web. “How do I uh… detach?” 

“Oh right,” Peter said with a chuckle. “Double tap the button to release.” 

Miles does as instructed and then puts the other webshooter in place, testing it out as well. Peter is pleased to see that they fit him so well, and that the kid seems comfortable wearing them. He’s a natural. 

“Alright, now that we’re done with webbing,” Peter said, regaining Miles’s attention. He takes a step back, looking Miles up and down. “We should probably work on finding out all the powers you have. I mean, I have superhuman strength, hearing, sight and I can stick to walls. I also have what I call the spidey-sense that warns me about incoming attacks.” 

“So like if I were to try and punch you in the back of your head,” Miles said, “You'd know without even knowing?” 

“Something like that, yeah,” Peter replies. 

“Okay. Well, how do we find out what my powers are?” Miles inquires next, swaying his weight from foot to foot, excited. He'd never thought he'd get any powers, much less similar powers to that of one of his hero’s. Maybe the spider bite hadn't been as bad as he'd originally thought. 

Peter hums in thought, “Well, we already know you can stick to walls and have heightened flexibility and maneuverability.” He begins to walk up the side of one of the buildings, not seeming to notice the change in momentum or gravity. “So that's a start.” He taps his chin. Miles walks towards the wall as well, placing both of his hands on the brick wall. 

“How do you-?” he cuts himself off, trying and failing to pull his hands from the wall’s surface. His eyes widen once more and he tugs on them again. He looks up at Peter- who was now directly above him, facing him- a bit embarrassedly. “How do I get them off?” 

Peter chuckles and flips to be behind Miles, sidestepping to stand beside him. “First of all: you shouldn't stress about getting them off,” he said, taking on a mock serious tone. He has one finger up as though instructing a class, and Miles has to giggle a little. “You stress and they'll only stick worse. With time you won't even have to think about having them stick or unstick. But for now, focus on your fingertips and think about something like…” he hums once more, trying to recall his method. “Like you're gripping something really delicate. So just relax your fingers and hands and they should ease from the wall.” 

Miles does as instructed, focusing completely on his hands. It takes him a second or so, but he finally removes his hands. He looks back up at Peter. “How do you stick so easily?” he asked. 

“Like I said; practice,” Peter said with a shrug. “Anywho,” he walks to the center of the lot, looking back to Miles expectantly. The kid quickly hobbles over, watching curiously. “To find out what powers you have, we’ll have to do trial and error, just like I did. So! First things first: strength.” 

Peter grins, but Miles isn't so sure he's going to like this test. 

Later, after having tons of weight thrown on his shoulders, he reflects that no, he really didn't like that test. But they did find out that yes- he does have super strength. 

“Well,” Peter said, patting his hands together, the grin still in place as Miles struggles to hold up all of the things he'd been given to hold. His arms shake with the strain and he grunts, teeth grinding together. “Turns out that yes, you do have super strength. Isn't that great?” 

“Yeah,” Miles grunted out between pants of breath. Beads of sweat are gathering on his temples and he sets his lips. “So- so wonderful!” 

At that moment, Peter just finally hear Miles’s struggle, because he steps forward, taking the webbed together pile of things into his own arms with ease. Miles curls forward, hands resting on his knees as he pants to get more air in his lungs. He looks up at Peter, gulping when he sees how the older man simply holds the weight with one hand like it were nothing. 

“Y- you're so strong,” Miles points out breathlessly. “How are you so strong?” 

Peter sets the ball of things aside. “I've been doing this for years, Miles,” he points out. “You'll get there, too. Besides, you're already really strong as you are, kid.” 

Miles has to smile at those words, feeling a warm pride blossoming in his chest. “You think so?” he asked. 

“Oh, I know so,” Peter said with a wink. He then wraps an arm around Miles’s shoulders, turning them towards the exit of the lot. “Come on, that was enough tests for today. Let's go get some pizza.” 

“Ah yeah!” Miles exclaimed, though he could already feel his muscles getting sore from the effort of lifting that heavy ball of stuff. He'd be really regretting once he woke up the next day. 

“And tomorrow we can begin your real training!” Peter said with the same excitement. “You're gonna be a great hero, Miles!” 

Miles beams brightly. He hopes he was making his dad proud by doing this. He would save people just like he did, and carry on both the legacies of Spider-Man and his father. 

Not a stressful thought at all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas for these two let me know so i can continue getting fics of them out there!!! 
> 
> come talk to me about spider dad and spider son over on my tumblr @space-lesbo pls i'm desperate


End file.
